Party!
by Shyki
Summary: Raul is upset cause people keep taking places to sleep, people are drunk, and a certain red head is already together with another.


Ok so...August is gone!! Yay...Oh god when was the last time I submitted something...Anyway here's a pairing for you guys that you rarely ever see.

------------------------------------------

Raul's POV

I can't believe he invited me to this. I mean I don't even like parties. And everyone's like piss drunk. Except me of course. I mean even Mathilda is tipsy. Not something you see everyday.

"Raulll, me broo. Whhat you ups tooo?" I look at Julia in slight disgust.

"Going to my room to sleep, then in the morning I'm gonna laugh at you." I said and left to go upstairs. When I got to the top of the stairs I headed right to my room. But I heard something in Bryan's room. _Don't look Raul. Don't look in that room._

"Bryan stop it what if someone hears us." I heard someone whisper so I decided just to peek through a crack in the door.

"Garland if you would stop moaning so loud no one would!" A series of giggles were heard. I pulled my head away fast.

I kept going towards my room. When I finally got to it I turned the knob and went in.

"Raul get out!" I quickly looked up to find Ray and Lee in my bed. I hastily turned around and closed the door.

"Now where am I supposed to go!" I sighed and kept walking hoping to find some sort of empty room.

"Raul? What are you doing out in the hall by yourself?" I turned around to face Oliver.

"Thank god you're not drunk." Oliver giggled and took my hand to go downstairs. He lead me into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" he asked. I shook my head. He motioned me to sit down. So I did. "Raul I have soo much gossip to tell you. And since you're one of the only ones who aren't drunk will you listen to me?"

"Yes Oliver now what did you manage to scrape up this time." Oliver giggled and got us both a glass of something clear. He gave me a glass and sipped a little of his own.

"Well...I think you already bumped into Ray and Lee..." I shivered and drank a little of my drink. It tasted funny but I ignored it. "I also ...well I don't think I know..Everyone can hear them." I nodded.

"Yeah, Garland and Bryan." Olver nodded.

"Well did you hear about Tala and Brooklyn?" My eyes widened and I choked on my glass. _They're together?!_ A few tears formed to my eyes. Oliver blinked at me. "...Oh Raul I'm soo sorry..I forgot." I shook my head.

"No, it's alright Oliver. But I think I'm gunna go find somewhere to sleep." I drank the rest of my glass and went upstairs.

Brooklyn's POV

"I can't believe Kai made me kiss him! Of all people to kiss." I was walking upstairs to go into my room. I fundled around with my key till I finally got it open. But what I saw in there made me sick.

"Ian ...Kevin...Go to your own fucking room!" I yelled at them. Kevin jumped and fell off the bed.

"Go find another room ass this one is being used." Ian yelled at me.

"Yeah...ours is being used by Mariah and Emily so we can't use ours." Kevin piped up.

"Fine." I growled and stomped out of my own room. I went to Kai's room and knocked very loudly I might add. He finally opened the door in a few minutes.

"Yes?" I walked right past him and onto his clean, pure bed. "Someone in your room too?" I nodded and sulked. "Raul is having the same problem. He's in the music room." I sighed and shook my head.

"Stupid people can't go to their own rooms." Kai chuckled and laid beside me.

"Ahh...but if someone wasn't in your room you wouldn't have come to mine." He kissed my cheek but I turned away. He sighed and rubbed my shoulders. "Didn't mean to have you kiss Tala...and it was only for a few seconds."

"...I love you, Kai." I said quietly after a while.

"I love you too, Brooklyn." Kai said and kissed my lips.

Tala's POV

"Where is he!?" I said while going into the kitchen to find a very pissed Enrique molesting a small Oliver. I rolled my eyes. "Have any of you seen Raul?"

"Mmm...Enrique stop it. Oh...yes Tala I have he went upstairsssss." Oliver gave me a pathetic look of help but I ignored him.

"Thank you...oh and have fun!" I walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs. I was towards Rauls room before I heard a crash from the music room. I stopped smiled and spun on my heel and headed towards it. I quietly opened the door to find nothing in there but a Grand Piano, a couple drums, and a few flutes.

"Help!" I rose my eyebrow at the Grand Piano and went over. I knocked on its top twice and put my head on it. A few good poundings on my head told me to open it up.

"Hello Raul." Raul got up and jumped into my arms casuing me to fall back.

"Thank you soo much Tala." I looked at him and hugged him.

"Your ok now...What were you doing in there though?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Finding a good sleeping position." I nodded and leant up against a wall sitting down with him in my arms.

"Well why didn't you find me? I wouldn't have let you into my room." I said. He looked away sadly. I cupped his face and made him look at me.

"I thought you and Brooklyn..were..." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"No, Kai made us kiss...I don't like him." He looked at me silently. I smiled and carressed his cheek adn kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Is your bed still free?" I laughed.

"Even if there are people in there I'll kick them out. Now come on. We still have the whole night to waste away."

------------------------------------

First story submitted since...It has to atleast be...5-8 months. O.O

Oh crap.


End file.
